40 Hours
by MegaNic
Summary: Forks High School has a new rule to graduate! From different point of views of your favourite High School Characters, experience what they have to go through! Review! : Thanks for reading... Written by: Nicky of MegaNic!
1. Chapter 1: Intro

**Hi there! This is Nicky of MegaNic. I wrote this story by myself and I'm not sure how it is… If it may be confusing, leave me a review or message me and I'll try to fix it. We have to do this is Canadian schools so yeah. I though it would be funny… Wait. I just realized you have no clue what I'm talking about so I'll explain at the bottom. Okay! **

**Enjoy! Tell me what you think of it! **

**Leave a Review and Tell Me What The Name Of This Story Should Be**

**Chapter 1: Intro**

**Bella's Point Of View**

"Settle down now, settle down." Mr. Banner, the biology teacher was trying to make our school assembly get quieter so he could be heard.

After a few attempts that were not successful, he crossed his arms and rocked back and forth on his feet.

It was a Monday morning and the small population of Forks high school was in the cafeteria for an assembly. Nobody knew what was going on, except for Edward and Alice (and the teachers). They wouldn't tell me because they thought I should be surprised like everyone else. Edward always try's to get me to experience everything 'human'. Well, I **am** human so I don't think I could get more human.

"Ok, everybody! That's it. No more talking!" Ms. Cope barked. I've never seen **that** side of her before.

She looked slightly embarrassed and sat down. Ms. Cope looked down and pretended to be fixing the pocket on hers skirt.

"Thank You" Mr. Banner said. "We have a new requirement that our school board has made. If you do not finish this, then you cannot graduate."

Every student had looks of pure horror on their faces. I actually heard a guy in the back that yelled "What!" he was in grade ten. I glanced at Edward quickly and saw that he was looking at me. "Tell me!" I mouthed at him. But he just motioned towards Mr. Banner at the front.

"You must complete 40 hours of community service to a local place. You cannot be paid, but after every hour you have worked, your supervisor will sign a yellow sheet like this." Mr. Banner held up the yellow sheet which had grid like lines running across all of it.

"On the back there are more instructions and rules. But as you know, the grade twelve's can't really complete 40 hours of work by the end of the year, so grade twelve's, you will have 10 hours. Grade elevens, 20, grade tens, 30 and grade nines, 40." He finished.

Everybody's faces were now beyond horror and anger. Suddenly a loud outburst surprised Mr. Banner so much that he jumped back. Edward had a look of discomfort on his face. Probably because so many minds were screaming loudly. I squeezed his hand lightly and he lifted my hand up to kiss it. On my left was Alice who was looking pretty excited.

She always sees upsides of everything. Emmet had the same reaction as Alice, but Rosalie and Jasper had looks of disgust on their face as if saying 'I have many more important things to do than this'.

I am undecided whether I like this or not. It could be fun, I guess.

**Later:**

The cafeteria at lunch was buzzing so loudly that Edward and I decided to sit in the Volvo.

Today I had a small ranch chicken wrap with iced tea that wasn't iced.

"Where do you think you are going to volunteer?" I asked him. Edward was sitting in the driver's seat while I was in the passengers.

My feet were in his seat and he started to very lightly rub circles on them.

"I don't know. Maybe in the Music Store or the library. Although I think I would much prefer the library because the Music Store is limited in many things."

I kicked my legs at him sharply. He looked surprised at my reaction. "Sorry! You tickled me! I'm a really ticklish person!"

"Well, I never would have thought you were ticklish." He said staring at me.

I blushed.

"I'll go to the library with you. Then we could be together!" I said happily changing the subject

"Yes, I would much prefer that" Edward said as he leaned over and wiped away a drip of ranch sauce off my cheek.

**So, as I said before, we have to do 40 hours of Community Service from grades 9-12. I thought it would be fun to write about the Twilight characters going through this so each Chapter I'm going to do a new person and all about their experience (and their point of views) **

**I hope you guys like this and if you want to email me… check it out on my profile because the stubborn email address doesn't want to show up in any of my chapters.**

**MegaNic is still writing "Just You and Me…I Promise" … this is just another story I want to write. **

**This story has no title right now, so tell me what I should name it! And If you want you can vote on other peoples suggestions!**

**I'm also going to edit all the chapters in the future and add more stuff. I just posted this to see what you guys think of it… Okay… I am rambling a lot right now so I'll stop. **

**Bye Bye and Thanks for Reading!**


	2. Edward counts by decimals

**Hello All! I'm sorry I have'nt updatetd earlier! **

**I hope you like it and if you have any tips, just review, PM me, or send me an email…( My email address is on my profile… **

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, sadly… though I do own the lovely and pleasant Librarian… **_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Carlisle, I don't want to do this" she yelled. We have arrived home from school today and Carlisle is leaving for a shift at the hospital. Rosalie has been trying to convince him to sign her yellow sheet. She doesn't want to cooperate with the graduation requirements because she says that she doesn't "work".

Rosalie was screaming profanities in her mind and half of her was worrying about spending her time with hormonal teenagers.

"Rosalie, yes, you have worked in a hospital before, but you will have to volunteer like everyone else" he finished in finality.

"But Jaspers—"

"Sorry, I'll correct myself, everyone **human**." Carlisle continued.

"Emmett!" she yelled. In a matter of seconds Emmett appeared at her side.

"I want to go hunting" she pouted as she crossed her arms.

"Sure, beautiful" he said looking around. This compliment eased her anger a touch but I'm sure on their hunting trip he will have to offer her more compliments and flattery than that.

"Edward!" Alice called me upstairs.

"Are you going to Bella's tonight?"

"Why must you ask when you already know the answer?" I told her

"Can't I at least try to be normal?"

"Well, you can try, I guess" I joked.

I walked over to muss her hair but she was already on the other side of the room.

"Don't. Touch. My hair" she warned.

"Fine well, if you still want to know I'm leaving for Bella's now" I told her sarcastically. Have fun" she said. Alice had a mysterious glint in her eyes which I couldn't decipher because her thoughts were focused on shopping.

Bella's house was not far, compared to vampire speed but for a human who drives as slow as Bella it could take almost up to half an hour.

I take eight minutes.

In a matter of no time I was already up Bella's front steps and knocking on the wooden door. I could hear Bella running down the stairs quite quickly. Those wooden stairs can be pretty slippery for a human.

Don't trip. Don't Trip. I chanted in my head hopeful that it will help. Thankfully, she made it downstairs in one piece and she opened the door for me. I walked in and she was in my arms.

"I missed you" she said, but her speech was muffled for her face was facing my shoulder. "Really" I chuckled. The truth be told, Bella was right. I've missed her even though it has just been an hour.

"Be good" I warned and slowly leaned down to touch my lips to hers. Bella's arms were instantly around my neck pulling me closer, but I stayed where I was.

I heard Charlie's cruiser pull around the corner, so I shut the door with my foot because we were still in the entrance of her house. I broke the kiss and lifted Bella into the kitchen. She looked hurt by my refusal, but I just said "Charlie's here"

"Oh" her mouth was in an O as she said this.

She stood up from sitting down on the kitchen stairs to prepare dinner. I leaned against the kitchen counters watching her in amazement. Bella pulled a pot from the cupboards and poured in three cups of water. Then she grabbed hard noodles and a jar of red liquid.

"Bella?" Charlie called carrying in a box of pizza, I think.

I'm in the kitchen" Bella called looking over her shoulder towards him. Then she went back to stirring her food. Charlie walked in and put the box on the table and took off his boots and gun. He noted my presence with a stiff nod. "The kids always here." He grumbled out loud

though Bella did not hear.

"You bought pizza!" Bella said surprised. "I have dinner" She motioned towards the boiling water.

"Sorry!" I just thought I'd give you a break from cooking". He said looking apologetic.

"Fine, we can have it tomorrow." Bella continued cooking and occasionally looking up at me lovingly as I did to her. Charlie huffed and went to the loving room and watched a football game.

"What is Alice volunteering for" Bella asked me curiously.

"I don't know actually" I confessed to her. "I was focused more on coming here." I continued. Charlie's sigh was more evident as I said these words that Bella rolled her eyes in his direction.

Bella hopped onto the counter and nearly slipped off. I caught her and pushed her back up. She kissed me silently so Charlie didn't know suspect anything.

Suddenly she grabbed a wooden spoon and lightly banged it against it against the pot not breaking the kiss. I did and looked at her curiously.

"What was that for?" I asked her. She smiled and whispered "So Charlie doesn't suspect anything" then she kissed my cheek and went back to cooking.

I smiled at her the whole time even though she didn't see. "Do you need help with that?" I asked her smirking. Bella was trying to open the new jar of red liquid and she was having difficulty. "No" she said but her voice was straining. She went to the drawer that contained the knives and forks and grabbed a sliver knife that looked dangerous. Right as she attempted to bang the jar with a knife, I grabbed her wrist as it was in the air. "I'd rather you don't use that use that method" I said with precautions. "Yes, I need help" Bella sighed moments later handing me the jar. "Ok" I said simply and opened the jar exerting the least amount of strength possible. "I loosened it for you" Bella joked looking up at me. "Of course" I smiled.

I sat at the table while they ate their dinner. Charlie knows that I don't eat with them so he doesn't offer anymore. Not that he would. He isn't very fond of me and my presence in his home. That's why we mostly go to my place and play board games.

"Hey Dad, can I go to Edward's tonight?" Bella asked Charlie as she stood up from the table and grabbed his dishes.

Charlie waited a moment to think about it.

_I wonder if his parents are home. They better be. I guess she can go, but I'll phone to check up on them. What time is it now?_

I listened to Charlie's thoughts to see his decision.

"Be back by ten o'clock" Charlie said gruffly then left to sit in the living room.

"Thanks Dad! I'll just clean this up then go." Bella turned to grab the pots to wash.

"I'll help with those" I said quietly taking the plates to the sink.

"Thanks" she said. "Wait! I never even asked if I could come over." She said shocked.

"Bella, you are not allowed to come over." I said jokingly

She suddenly froze as she swiped the plate with the dish cloth and her big brown eyes stared up at me.

"Bella! I was just joking!" I shouldn't have said that! I pulled her into a hug though her hands were wet, it does not matter.

"You go get ready and I will finish up here" I said to her taking off the yellow gloves she had on her hands.

"Okay, I'll be right back." She said running up the stairs. She was quick running downstairs and into my arms.

"Let's go"

I picked up Bella's coat and mine and we left for the car.

Bella turned on the heat and started rubbing her hands together.

"Sorry, I should have gotten you some mittens. Here, I'll turn the heat up." The car was already warm so she must be freezing. I wish I could help her.

"Do you know when we start the volunteer thing?" Bella quickly put on her seatbelt before she held the handle as I sped out of the driveway.

"They will most likely start it tomorrow. We are going to have a half day of classes, and then we will go to our placements." I told her.

"Great. What will we even be doing?"

"I don't know, probably restocking books."

"That's pretty good." She then paused and looked thoughtful. "Did you know in Phoenix I had a job at the local library? I checked out the books." She said staring at the window wipers wiping snow off of the window.

"I have never had a job before." I said sheepishly. I have worked at the hospital, but I hadn't been paid. Therefore it isn't a job, just volunteer work.

"So then I'll help you if you don't know what you are doing!"

"Bella, I have been in a library before and I am perfectly capable of stacking books." I said jokingly

"You never know" Bella muttered while she stared at the speedometer.

Alice was on the porch waiting for us with that famous impatient look on her face. "Hurry up" she wined while I walked around to open Bella's door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"Alice! You didn't need to get all this!" Bella scolded pointing towards the piles of food known as 'junk'.

"Don't worry! I got you some healthy food too" Alice said proudly looking at her arrangement of the vegetable and fruit platters. This comment set Bella of in even more scolding as she grabbed one coke and a mini bag of potato chips. This made Alice bring the whole pile to where Bella was sitting.

"Edward! Make her stop" Bella complained to me. I just smiled and sat down next to her. Alice crossed her arms and huffed as she sat down next to me. She quickly rethought that action and sat next to Bella although she was the one she was upset with.

"Are we watching a movie?" Bella asked.

"Yes and No" Alice said reaching for the remote controller.

"This is called a home movie" Alice explained looking slyly out of the corner of her eye at Bella.

"You guys have home movies! Wait, the video camera was not even invented then." Bella looked at the television screen.

"Who are the videos of" Bella gave me a sharp look.

Alice saved me and shouted gleefully "They're of you Bella! Isn't that great?" She said pressing play.

"No! No. No. We are NOT watching these." Bella quickly stood up and walked towards the DVD player, although she did not know which one it was.

The first scene started with Bella as a little girl. She was running down the hallway in little pajamas. "Aww! Bella! You were so adorable!" Alice squealed.

"Were?" I growled at her. "Sorry. You Are adorable. But if you let me dress you everyday I can make you cuter." Alice said.

"Alice. Stop!" I warned.

"Edward!" Bella whined to me. "Turn it off" she said still looking for the DVD player clustered between all our other electronics.

Alice's eyes were still glued to the TV when she suddenly had a vision. Little Bella was in the bathtub on the television. _Don't look_Alice warned me in my head jokingly.

"Alice! You have the remote now give to me." She held her hand out expectantly while glancing over her shoulder at the new scenes. "Oh No! No. Alice turn it off NOW!" Bella ran up to the television and spread her arms across the screen. "Edward don't look". I turned my head away while I smelled Bella's blush. "Alice turn it off. Now" I added repeating Bella's exact words.

"Fine, but it was getting to a good part. Bella was going to spill cereal over her Dad!" Alice chuckled as she pressed the buttons to turn off the television.

"How did you even get these?" Bella asked as she finally let down her arms from covering the screen. "I just borrowed them from Charlie for a little while." Alice explained.

"Don't tell anyone about this" she told us then sat back down and buried her face into my chest.

"Well, what will we do now since you don't want to watch the movies?" Alice said exasperated.

"Where is everybody?" Bella said but muffled.

"Rosalie is sulking with Emmett while they are hunting. Carlisle is at the hospital, Jasper is in his study and Esme is working on a design project upstairs." I told her.

"Did they hear what just happened?" Bella asked me quietly. "No, they didn't." _Yes they did Edward, don't lie!_Alice said.

Bella turned her head and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before she stood up and stretched. "Well," she said yawning. "It is getting pretty late and I better get home because I have some things to do" she continued on looking at her non-existent watch.

"But Bella! It's only 7:30! It's so early!" Alice complained.

"Well, you guys won't listen to me so I might as well leave" She said fixing her jacket

"You make everything fun though Bella!" Bella seemed surprised at this comment from Alice.

"All I do is cause trouble!" She said. It's about time I step in. "Bella, if you want I can take you home." Alice gave me a dark look as I said this.

"Thanks Edward! That's so kind of you." Bella said tying up her shoe laces. I couldn't tell if she was sarcastic or serious.

"Please" Alice put on the face that she knows no one can resist, but Bella purposely looked in the opposite direction.

"I'm just tired and I want to get ready for tomorrow." Bella hugged Alice and called out to Jasper and Esme.

"Are you ready, love?" I asked her.

We walked out to Bella's truck in the cold brisk air. I made sure she put on two layers of gloves as I put on one, so I could hold her hand. She looked like a little Eskimo, minus the pants. Cute.

The next day:~~~

"I'm almost ready!" Bella yelled to me. I just pulled into her driveway and I walked up to the door. I heard her clanging around in the kitchen and a rustle of plastic. "Take your time" I yelled louder so she could hear it.

Bella opened the door and breathed heavily out, "If I don't hurry then we will be late."

"Bella, don't forget about my driving. We have plenty of time to get to school."

"Yes, your driving." She muttered then turned around to peck my lips. "Sorry, I forgot. Good Morning! How was your night?"

"Interesting." I smirked looking at her. "This girl told me to kiss her to sleep. After one kiss she said she didn't want to sleep then."

"Edward!" Bella almost scolded me. "How many girls do you spend your nights with?" She said looking playfully hurt.

"One heartbreakingly beautiful girl." I pretend sighed and after a few seconds we both laughed.

"Are you excited for the library thing?" She asked me as I swiftly pulled into the school parking lot.

Students were crowded around at the front doors. I walked over to Bella's side at a human pace. She already started opening her door. She just has to get used to my ways.

"What's all the commotion?" Bella stood on her tip toes trying to see over the people.

"We have to sign up and say where we are going for the volunteer project."

"Oh, Okay" she said walking up to the line holding my hand and pulling me trailing behind.

Everybody's mind was jumbled with thoughts of concentration and undecideness. The bell rang signaling the start of the first period.

LATER:

************************************************************************

"We are going to have another assembly in a few minutes." Today's lunchroom was filled with talk about their work places. Most were complaining about who decided to go to the same job, and some were excited, including Alice and Emmett.

"I'm the psychic!" Alice complained.

"I'm the mind reader" I muttered picking at the uneaten apple in my hands.

"And I'm Madonna" Emmett said in a complaining voice although he meant it to be funny. Emmett can be so immature, wait, Emmett is always immature.

Bella laughed and Jasper cracked a smile. Rosalie rolled her eyes at her husband and continued to look at her nails.

"What! I'm just stating the obvious." Emmett put his hands up as if he was being arrested.

"Yeah, because it's just so obvious, Emmett!" Bella said before she put a piece of food in her mouth and looked at me.

"Ten seconds to go. Bella you might want to hurry up on that salad." Alice reminded us.

"Oh well, I'm not that hungry anyways, I'm a bit nervous." She said pushing her food away and stretching.

"You should eat more and you have no need to worry." I pushed her salad back to her and lightly put my arm around her shoulder. I hear that it is quite unhealthy to skip meals for a human. Bella only ate three bites of the salad.

"No, I'm full. Seriously." She leaned into my shoulder and then the bell rang.

"Let's go! We don't want to be late." Alice trilled jumping up and grabbing Jasper's arm.

"Geez, Alice! The bell just rang, we have loads of time." Bella stretched and I winced as her bones cracked. Now I KNOW that is not healthy.

"Are you okay?" I asked her. Carlisle should check that out. You never know with all the human diseases you can catch these days.

"Yes, let's go. I don't want Alice to have a ___________________________________-." Emmett laughed while Alice ignored us all. We all stood up from the crammed table and walked out.

We all filed into the gym in our usual pairs. Rosalie and Emmett entered first making their grand entrance. All the children's minds filled with lust as their eyes looked over them. Alice and Jasper walked in arm in arm and Alice could not stop talking about her job.

Bella and I walked in after their appearance. She pulled me in tow towards the bleachers blushing furiously. The student's eyes followed us as we walked across the room.

"Everybody now…quiet so we can start." The room became silent as the students became anxious.

"Just a few reminders" Mr. Banner exclaimed looking at some of the students in the crowd.

"Do not lose your yellow sheets. If you lose them, you will have to start over. Next point." He adjusted his glasses so he could read the rest of the paper in front of him.

"After you finish your time working there that day, get your supervisor to sign the sheet. Next Point: Be nice and helpful. We are helping the community by being caring citizens."

"Last point, complete your hours! Use your time wisely. This experience can help you in life. You are free to go to your placements now." The class immediately jumped up and filed out.

"Have fun, lovebirds" Alice cheered as we walked out into the parking lot…

Later:

"So you must be the two students from the High School." An older lady with wire rimmed glasses and wrinkles stood in front of us. We arrived at the Forks Library and the main librarian greeted us at the door. "Do not arrive late and do not talk loud. This is a library. You hear me?" Her tone was gruff although her thoughts were ___________. _My oh my, he sure is one looker. I wonder if they are together. Be quiet Mary. He's just in high school._

Bella leaned into my side as our supervisor went over the rules. Every few seconds she re-adjusted her glasses throughout this whole speech.

"You will be stacking books and reorganizing the shelves. Any questions? No? Get to work…there is a cart in the return room, you can put the books back in their specific places. I suppose you both know how to count by decimals?" She finished by walking away into the back room.

Bella turned towards me and laughed quietly. "This is going to be fun." The air smelled strongly of old mildewed books. I grabbed her hand and we walked around the library looking around at the featured books.

"Do you know when the library opens?" Bella turned to me and put her soft arms around my neck.

"In five minutes I suppose" I replied looking at my imaginary watch

Bella smiled while she said "Great. This means that I have enough time to kiss you."

"Really?" I questioned. She leaned closer and whispered against my lips, "Yes"

I heard padded footsteps coming closer to our location in the… Mystical Creature Section.

She came closer as Bella did too. I don't want to push her out of the way thought. I'll kiss Bella while the librarian is watching so the Librarian will know that we are together.

I closed the distance between us as she turned the corner. Bella warmth ________________me as I wrapped my arms around her torso. Our lips touched right before the Librarian huffed. "This is not a matchmaking fiasco. This is a library. No more of this while you are here in my library. Understand?"

"Yes, Mam." Bella quickly unwrapped her arms and strode away in the wrong direction of where the return room is.

"And you" She pointed at me "Stay away from that girl."

I heard Bella laugh from the other side of the silent library. The librarian walked away and I went to visit Bella. "So you're not allowed to see me?" Bella pouted. "I guess not...she doesn't want a scandalous love story disrupting her library". I joked.

"Just like Romeo and Juliet..." Bella mused as she came closer.

"I guess it could be something like that" I smiled...

"A forbidden love" every moment in this library we get closer.

"Yes, now we really should get working... The library is bound to open soon." I grabbed a random book titled 'get thin fast' and looked at the decimal number... 317.64 JAM.

Later:

The library was as quiet as ever with almost no people visiting at all. Bella and I were sitting in the back employee room on lunch break. Bella was eating her lunch while I held onto my apple as always. "

"Are you having fun, love?" Bella finished her food then answered me. " Yeah, It's okay… Hopefully more people will visit after lunch. Are you ready to go back to work?"

I cleaned the garbage that littered the table and threw it into the trash bin. Bella washed her hands in the sink. I heard a noise that came from the library. People…

We walked out of the room hand in hand. "I think your wish may come true, we have guests." Bella instantly let go and ran down the hallway towards the library.

"People?" She whispered as she stood on the balls of her feet looking around.

"Yes, would you like to go meet them?" "No, I'll wait until they come over here. I don't want to seem TOO over the top." Bella looked adorable as she grew more excited. "It looks like you won't have to wait much longer here they are." I whispered in her ear.

Bella turned and sat down behind the counter with her hand laced together looking very formal.

Children…and a Mother. I don't fare well with children. "Children! They are so cute." Bella's eyes grew wide as the children came closer. A young boy with his older sister.

The Mother looked weary and tired and was constantly telling them to not touch anything.

"Hello, may I help you?" Bella stepped out from behind the desk. "Huh?... Oh yes, can you please help me find this picture book? It's called 'Don't Let the Pigeon Drive the Bus" **(True story book! STORY OF MY LIFE! HILARIOUS).**I typed in the name of this child's book and the machine took a long amount of time to load. "Sure, let me just check it up on the computer." Bella came to where I was sitting and I handed the decimal address of the book on a slip of paper. Our hands touched and she lightly blushed as her heart beat sped. "Thank you" she said.

"Mommy, I don't want to go there! I want to stay here!" The older sister whined to her Mother. Here!? "Ok, just don't touch anything." The Mother rushed off after Bella to the Children's section while the two kids were here. They stood there looking at me while I heard Bella and the Mother talk. "You have beautiful children."

"You're pretty" The young girl said.

"Excuse me?"

She came closer and yelled "I said, I think your pretty." She leaned towards her brother and whispered "I think he's deaf, Benjamin."

How children jump to conclusions, seem to mystify me. I never really remember much of my childhood. My mother always made iced drinks to keep us cool in the summer heat and my next doors neighbors' cat always intrigued me.

"Are you a model?" The little girl seemed to do all the talking.

"No, I'm a student." I replied.

"Well, I think you should be. Will you play Barbie's with me?" She held out two dolls with a bag of miniature clothing inside. "I only have two girls so you have to be a girl. What's your name?"

It seemed like she had an attention disorder. "My name is Edward"

She scrunched up her face as if in thought and I listened to her mind.

_Edwina, Edwardella, Edwardla, Edwardolina._

She can't possibly be making a female name for me?

"I like Edwina" she handed me a doll and I stared down at it in dislike.

"Are you coming? Your really slow. I bet I could beat you in a race! If you come to my house then my Daddy could set up a race track!"

This one little girl could be the death of me. She's nearly at the same annoyance level as Alice and that is saying something.

As if on auto pilot I sat down in front of her and held the doll. I cannot believe I am doing this. What if Bella saw me? She would never let this go. Endless teasing I see.

"My name is Ellie and you can be my best friend. You can come over for some hot chocolate."

How long can Bella take finding a book?

"Where's Benjamin?" Ellie asked me

"Who?"

"Benjamin...MY BROTHER" she yelled

Apparently she thinks I am still deaf.

Where is her brother? I feel like a child sitter.

I listened for his mind.

_click click click fun fun fun_

I walked to the front desk with Ellie straight on my feet. Literally, she was grabbing on to my leg and standing on my foot.

"Benjamin?" I called out feeling stupid. I work as a librarian not a child watcher.

Oh no... Benjamin was sitting in the swivel chair pressing buttons on the computer. I quickly ran over in a human pace (which is slow) and lifted Benjamin up.

I held him at arms length saying "You can't use this computer…This is my computer" He stared down at me with big brown eyes almost like Bella's. His mind was jumbled up with meaningless words except for a feeling like he was mad at me.

He pursed his lips almost comically when Ellie said "Oh no! He's going to cry! That's the face he makes when he cries and then he starts to pee! Eww!"

Damn kid! I sprinted across the library trying to find his Mother. My mind could hardly form a coherent thought because the only thing that ran through my head was _Drop the kid! Drop the kid!_

Suddenly my hands started to feel wet as I froze in my tracks. He can't possibly be…..Screw the quiet library! I yelled out "Bella! Bella? Where are you? Benjamin's Mother?"

"I'm over in the children's section!" she replied

"What's making all this racket?" The gruff Librarian came stalking out of the return room. "I told you this is a quiet system. I don't want to report you young man, but I will if I have to! I will…you'll see." She stalked back while I held the child away from me.

Children's Section…right.

Bella was kneeling on the floor flipping through the books on the shelf. "Do you need something, Edward?"

"Yes" I said desperately "I need…" I hesitated "Help".

She turned around with a look of surprise across her face.

"What…oh?" She said oh as if it was a question. "Maybe explain?"

"He is urinating on me!" I put Benjamin on a children couch and wiped my hands on the carpet.

Bella started laughing… "This isn't funny! I don't know how to deal with children! Where is his mother? She should be doing this, not me!"

"I am his Mother!" came a voice from behind me. Benjamin started wailing as he saw his Mother behind me.

"Benjamin! Are you okay?" She ran over and scooped him up into her arms.

"I'm sorry…" Bella started but I cut her off.

"It was my fault. He wanted you, then he started playing on the computer and I picked him up. I'm sorry." I finished.

"Oh! And right now he is peeing" Bella said getting quieter with each word.

"He is? I'm sorry. This is my fault. I shouldn't have brought him here." She said while looking at Benjamin in the eyes.

"It's my library workers faults!" The Librarian walked into the children's section and pointed at Bella and I as if we were criminals.

"They should know what to do if a child wants their Mother. I am very disappointed in both of you! I'm almost thinking of writing to your school! They should have sent me more responsible students." In those seconds of speech Bella's eyes got wider and wider as my disbelief grew stronger. She can't fire us because we didn't know how to deal with a child!

"I think we'll go now" The Mother said almost awkwardly although her thoughts said she wanted nothing more than disappear. "Have any of you seen my daughter? Her name is Ellie?" She started walking towards the entrance of the Library.

"Oi! You two can leave now! I've had enough of your foolishness!" She walked away without any passing goodbye as Bella and I stared at each other in incredulity.

We grabbed our coats and walked towards my Volvo through the snow. Once Bella was warm with the heat on, she started laughing as if finally realized what just happened. I couldn't help myself and laughed with her reveling in the moment.

"I cannot believe that just happened." Bella giggled between laughs.

I cannot believe I have found the most beautiful girl ever.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I cannot believe that I didn't update sooner! I'm sorry…**

**I hope you like this! I've had this for a long time and I just remembered it… **

**I feel like the beginning was ok…then it just got worse. **

**I hope you like it and review review review! **

**Love,**

**Nicky…**

_**Reviewing will bring Edward Cullen to your door**_


End file.
